


Sparks

by HereticDawn



Series: каханне [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereticDawn/pseuds/HereticDawn
Summary: Post John Wick Chapter 2, John is made excommunicado but there is no bounty on his head. Finally alone with time to grieve, John moves to a small town with his dog to figure out how to live again.Along the way, he meets a woman.





	Sparks

It took a while for John to feel comfortable after his expulsion from the world he’d lived in most of his life. Unlike when he got out the first time, he felt quite certain that someone would come after him just for the prestige of having killed John Wick. He wasn’t protected in the same way he was the first time. He didn’t have a contract out for his head, but he was no longer welcome at the Continental, and he had plenty of enemies around the world.

His new home was outside of the city, up in a less inhabited region of upstate New York. The town closest to his new home was quaint, with only a bookstore, a pet store/groomer home business, a grocery store, a bank, a family restaurant, a hardware store and a gas station. The neighbouring town had a Target and a couple of chain fast food places, but anything beyond that would require a longer drive into the city. He had everything he needed close by, he had his dog, and he finally had the time to grieve.

Peace didn’t necessarily come easy to John. It took him months to stop looking over his shoulder and pulling his gun over random noises at night. He stopped wearing his tactical vest suit every day after a couple of months, though he didn’t get rid of it. It took him a while to become comfortable going out, but after a couple of months, he became a regular at the local bookstore. It was a small business owned by a young local woman, and it contained the only decent coffee in town. The Nestled Nook was in the old bank, so it had a very old school aesthetic and a reading area in the back which was once a vault. It was also one of the few places in town that had free wifi, and the download speed was faster there than it was at his house.

Which is how he met Natalia.

Natalia owned and operated The Nestled Nook with only minor assistance from her sole employee, Courtney Holland. Where Courtney was loud and boisterous in her efforts to sell product, Natalia was calm and disarming. Where Courtney was the epitome of youthful optimism, Natalia was what one would think of when hearing the phrase ‘an old woman in a young woman’s body’. They were opposites in almost every way, including in appearance.

Courtney had a sunkissed tan, pin-straight brown hair, and brown eyes that were so light they looked like the colour of honey. She was younger than Natalia by only four years, but her youth shone in a way that made the age gap so much more pronounced. She was not so average in height, but extraordinarily average in weight, and carried both off quite well. Tall as a beanpole with a slight pear shape and thighs that she claimed could snap a man’s neck, Courtney was one hell of a woman.

John couldn’t claim to be very fond of interacting with Courtney at length, as she had a tendency to push boundaries and ask probing questions. That being said, she had also married the owner of the local pet store and had helped him quite a bit when he was choosing things for Dog. He liked her well enough but kept her at arms-length in order to avoid her prying.

Natalia, on the other hand, was as white as a porcelain doll if not for the freckles dotted across her skin. Her hair fell in red curls around her face when she let it down, but she generally kept it in a loose bun held with hair needles and a whole lot of luck. Her eyes were such a light shade of blue that they were nearly grey, framed by long, pale lashes and crow’s feet at the corners that she was far too young to have. Natalia was average in height at about 5’6, but her shape was closer to a typical hourglass figure. She was toned where Courtney was soft, but she always made the excuse that it was from carrying books all the time.

John didn’t believe her when she waved off Courtney’s questions with that excuse, but he wasn’t supposed to be listening from his place in the stacks. He was waiting for Courtney to head back into the coffee bar area so that he could speak to Natalia and get her latest recommendations. She always knew what to suggest, and she always seemed to know when he needed a distraction. Despite his best efforts, he found her to be a rather tempting distraction. Natalia was just over half his age, a gentle soul, and most certainly not his wife. That being said, he had spent quite a bit of time adjusting to his new life and thinking about Helen’s note to him. She had made her wishes quite clear before that as well. She didn’t want him to dwell and close himself off completely. She told him he needed something to love. It had been just over a year since Helen passed away, and he finally felt some measure of peace.

Courtney batted at Natalia playfully, then glanced in his direction and smiled. She leaned in to Natalia’s ear, whispering something he couldn’t make out right before tweaking Natalia’s ear. Natalia’s cheeks turned pink, the blush showing easily on her light skin, and she tried to punch Courtney on the arm but missed. Courtney danced out of her reach and laughed full and loud.

“Even just one good one would last you for a while, Nat. You’re not as old as you act; you can’t use being too busy as an excuse forever.” Courtney practically sang, moving past him through the aisles towards the coffee bar. As she passed him, the brunette winked playfully and threw out a quick “Evening, Mr. Wick.”

Natalia had turned away from him, fanning herself and muttering something about nosy employees sticking their noses into her business. She wore her typical uniform: a black skirt that flared out around her stocking covered thighs and a white button-up topped with a cozy cardigan. If she wasn’t wearing a button up, she usually wore a sweater or a book-themed t-shirt.

“Natalia.” John greeted her quietly, a bit of a smirk tugging at his lips when she jumped in response.

“Oh! John, sorry, you startled me.” Natalia turned to face him, offering him a warm smile that caused the corners of her eyes to crinkle and emphasized her dimples.

“Sorry, my fault. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you. I’ve finished the last couple of books. I was wondering if you had any more suggestions?” John murmured, rubbing his short beard. He certainly didn’t look as intimidating as he usually did, considering his suit had been replaced by plain blue jeans and a white crew neck. That being said, his posture had only softened a bit and he was still just as quiet as he used to be.

Natalia laughed quietly, offering him her arm as a joke. Her laughter grew louder when he actually took her arm, large hand closing around her bicep to feel out her muscle tone.

“Of course, Mr. Wick. What are you looking for today?”

“Fiction. I’m interested in something different today…” John trailed off, starting to over-think his choice.

“And what would that be, John?” Natalia asked, leading him in the direction of the fiction novels.

“… Romance, I think.” John said before he could worry too much and talk himself out of it.

“Oh, I see. What sort of romance were you thinking? Are you looking for something mixed-genre where the romance is only part of the story, or flat-out romance? Serious, or light-hearted?”

Well, apparently that had flown right over her silly ginger head. John thought briefly of what Helen would tell him in this moment, oddly enough. She wanted him to be happy. She would be upset with him if he wasted away by himself. She was his best friend, and she knew him better than he knew himself some days.

“Would you like to get dinner with me tonight?” John asked after using his grip on Natalia’s bicep to guide her to stop walking. Wide blue eyes caught his gaze, and he offered her a small, reassuring smile. The young woman was silent for a moment, and he started to worry for a second before the corners of her lips turned up.

“Oh, of course John. I didn’t mean to leave you hanging there, I apologize. I just… wasn’t expecting that.” Natalia’s smile was brighter than usual, and there was a humour to her voice that usually wasn’t there. He took that as a good sign, considering the redhead was usually quite reserved. He nodded briefly, stepping just a tiny bit closer so she would have to look up at him.

“Do you want to eat at the Old Chelsea, go out of town, or would you like me to cook?” He asked, releasing his hold on her bicep, though he couldn’t help a small smile when Natalia caught and squeezed his hand.

“If we eat at the Old Chelsea, we will not get a single moment of peace. If you want to cook, I’d be happy to help?” Natalia offered, then giggled softly, “And what you’re thinking is completely correct – I am most certainly using you for your adorable dog.”

John snorted, and Natalia’s smile widened in response. She led him through the stacks to the romance section, pulling out a book before he could catch the title. Three stacks over, she grabbed another book, and lastly, she led him over to a ‘New Releases’ stack to pick up the sequel to one of the books he had read recently. She stacked up the three and put them in his hands, then scribbled her cellphone number onto a piece of paper which topped off the stack of books. John smirked at the sight of the number and the heart drawn next to it.

“Here are my suggestions. Take a look, and then come see me if you need more help. Text me what time you want me to come over. And your address.” Natalia leaned up to kiss his cheek, then headed up to the front of the store, leaving a smiling John Wick with the slightest hint of a pink kiss on his cheek from Natalia’s lip balm.

Twenty minutes later, he purchased all three suggested books from a smirking Courtney. She didn’t say anything, but it was clear she knew, approved, and thought she was very smart for predicting this.

“Bye Mr. Wick. Have a good night.” Courtney sang cheekily after him.

“I intend on it.” He retorted, waving at her over his shoulder, then letting out a short laugh when he heard a thump followed by Courtney yelping.

_913 Bois-Franc Ave. Any time after 4, dinner will be at 5:30. Dog is excited to see you again. – JW_

_Be there with bells on. I’m excited to see him too. What should I wear? – NJ_

_You just said you would be wearing bells. – JW_

_Dress comfortably. It’s just me. – JW_

_I need to wear something under the bells, John. – NJ_

_Don’t even. I realized it as I hit send. I will be there just after 4. PS Courtney says you have lipstick on your cheek. – NJ_

At a quarter past four in the evening, Natalia knocked on John’s door. She wore a simple black dress, cinched at the waist and flaring out around her hips. The dress zipped up in the front to a sweetheart neckline, and was long enough to be completely date appropriate, while also being quite sexy. She wore stockings and kitten heels, as per usual. Her makeup consisted simply of eyeliner, mascara, and matte red lipstick.

John answered quickly enough, but it was clear that the first one to the door was Dog from the gentle scratching. Natalia couldn’t help but sigh at the sight of John, liquid heat running down her spine and settling in her core. He wore a pair of dark jeans with a black belt and a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His beard was trimmed, and his hair was mostly loose aside from a small portion that was pulled back from his face so he could cook.

Dog shoved past John’s legs to bump against Natalia’s who eagerly bent to say hello to the little blue pitbull. John smiled fondly, snatching his dog’s collar and gently pulling him away from Natalia before he could make a mess of her dress.

“Hello John.” Natalia straightened up to delicately kiss his cheek, then cupped his chin so she could wipe away the lipstick marks for him.

“Come on in, Natalia.” John gave her waist a gentle squeeze and led her in once Dog calmed down enough to not need a restraining hand. The redhead leaned into his touch eagerly, so he kept his hand at the curve of her hip to lead her around.

“Oh wow, your house is beautiful. I love it. It’s so warm and cozy.” Natalia walked close to him, and he quickly realized that she was more aware than he may have thought. She was walking close enough that his hand could squeeze around her hip easier, her body brushed against his, and he could smell her shampoo. She was subtly using her body language to flirt with him and show interest because she wasn’t as comfortable verbally. He had thought that she might be more awkward, or stumble over her words. Instead, she was speaking in a way she knew he would hear her and know exactly what she meant. It seemed they were more alike than he thought.

“Thanks. It’s comfortable. I’ll give you a tour later.” John gave her waist a gentle squeeze, guiding her into the kitchen where he was making tortellini carbonara. The pasta dough was currently resting, and he was making a cheese filling for the tortellini. Natalia brushed her fingers over his side, then ducked under his arm so she could get between him and the stovetop to taste the filling as was. John played along with what her body language was telling him she wanted, pressing up against her to box her in. John watched over her shoulder as she delicately tasted the cheesy concoction, hummed, then offered him a taste. He obliged once again, watching her with dark eyes as she ran her thumb over his lower lip to clean away a drip.

“Needs some spice, hm?” Natalia asked, looking up at him through darkened lashes. Her eyes looked bluer like this, as if attraction injected colour back into them. He had a brief moment of wondering how blue they would look in the heat of the moment, but he blinked that thought away quickly. John lifted Natalia up onto the countertop with ease, then moved to grab some things from the spice rack. After a couple of adjustments, an additional type of cheese to add some more body, and with some time to cool off, the filling was done. He started the sauce for the pasta early only because he wanted to get some flavour into it. He wasn’t sure how successful he was going to be, as Natalia frequently drew him away from his work over the next few minutes, locking her feet behind his thighs so he couldn’t get away.

Well, he could, but he neither wanted to get away, nor did he want to hurt her.

Neither of them said much, aside from idle chatter about his bookbinding and about her store. Every bit of flirtation between them seemed to be physical, and John was okay with that as it felt natural. John set up the rested dough to begin cutting and filling the tortellinis, and Natalia helped with folding them closed once he showed her how. Together, they got the pasta cooking and the dog fed, and John set Natalia on a different, clean counter so they could stand in the kitchen and drink wine while the pasta cooked. The former assassin stood between Natalia’s legs as they drank, and it felt more intimate than anything he’d experienced in a long time. They were talking so quietly due to how close they were, barely above a murmur, like all of it was just for the two of them.

Dinner was a quiet affair, aside from a couple of gentle hums of pleasure that Natalia couldn’t hold back. They shared another glass of wine, and Natalia gently ran her foot up and down his shin as they ate and spoke idly about their small town and the cozy lives they had built. John was surprised by how natural it felt, but he was pleased. It seemed like a bit of a blessing after everything he had been through.

The pair shared dish duty despite John’s protests that he was capable of doing it himself. When he realized that it was just another excuse to be closer to him, he finally allowed her to help. After the dishes were dried and put away, Natalia wiped down the counters, stretching to make sure she got some spots on the backdrop, and John enjoyed the view shamelessly. Her stockings disappeared under the skirt of her dress, but when she was bent over like this, or earlier when he had stood between her legs, he could see that they stopped eventually, and he was fairly sure she was wearing a garter belt. The woman was surely trying to kill him.

But, when she slid her fingers through his and gently led him over to the couch in the living room, he went without complaint. He’d die happy if nothing else. They ended up watching a movie adaptation of a horror book they had both read, and it didn’t take more than the opening scenes before Natalia was curled up against his side.

“Hey John?” Natalia whispered partway through a boring scene in the film.

“Mm?”

“Thank you. For inviting me. This is the nicest night I’ve had in a very, very long time.” Natalia replied, twisting a little bit to face him and leaning in to kiss his cheek again.

John moved with her, and Natalia let him the moment she realized what he was aiming for. The first brush of their lips was gentle, but it didn’t stay that way for long. A couple of gentle kisses led to John pulling Natalia up onto her knees, and the redhead went willingly. She broke the kiss for a moment to carefully climb into his lap, settling against him and briefly closing her eyes at the feeling of him against her. Warm hands traced their way up her thighs, and John let out a soft groan when he felt the garter belt holding up her stockings. He didn’t linger purely because he thought it would likely be rude to yank her dress over her head five seconds after their first kiss, instead moving his hands up to her waist.

Their lips met in a heated kiss, all sighs and warring tongues and bit lips. When they separated again, Natalia giggled softly at the sight of her lipstick smeared across John’s mouth and chin, knowing she was likely just as bad. John’s smug smirk confirmed that, and she leaned forward to kiss across his jaw in retaliation, leaving marks to show where her mouth had been. Almost in unison, both John and Natalia bite their lower lip to hold back a groan at the thought of where else one could find smears of her lipstick by the end of the night.

“S’this too fast?” John mumbled, a little choked since Natalia was nipping at his throat.

“Does it feel too fast to you?” She leaned back to smile at him, and he very nearly whined at the loss.

“No. I’m more worried about you. I’m nearly twice your age.” John bit out, grasping at her hips a bit harder than he meant to when she left a lovebite over his fluttering pulse. He knew she’d have bruises, and a large part of him felt satisfaction curling in his stomach knowing she’d bear marks from him.

“That doesn’t bother me.” Natalia replied, delicately undoing the first couple of buttons on his shirt so that she could trail kisses over his collarbone. John shifted beneath her, sliding his hands up her thighs and around to cup her ass in his hands. He caught her lips in another kiss and used her distraction to lift her by his grip on her bum and flip them over on the couch. He loomed over her, taking the chance to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and chest. The zipper on her dress caught his eye, and he unzipped it just the tiniest bit so that he could lay kisses over the swell of her breasts.

“I think this is enough for tonight, kitten.” John murmured, forcing himself to release the warm and pliant woman in his arms before he could go too far and ruin something he wanted to have a bit more permanently. Looking over Natalia, who was flushed from her cheeks to her chest and panting quietly, he knew he would want more than just feeling her body around him one time. He wanted the quiet talking and touching, and the gentle cuddles on his couch, and his big blue pitbull snoring at their feet. Natalia rose to steal another kiss, hands splayed over his chest, and he indulged her as much as he indulged his own desires.

“How about a movie, then?” Natalia offered, snuggling up to him. Trading heat for cozy warmth as easy as that.

“Mm.” John put on a movie he’d been meaning to watch for a while, his arm firm around the woman curled into his side. He didn’t bother wiping away the remaining bits of lipstick from her face or neck, and neither did Natalia. He hadn’t felt so comfortable in a long time, and he wasn’t keen on moving any time soon unless he had to. Natalia seemed to agree, settling in and drawing patterns on his chest with her fingertips. By the end of the movie, Natalia was half-asleep on top of him and John wasn’t far behind.

“How are you getting home?” John asked quietly, twirling a bit of her ginger hair around his fingers. She shrugged in response.

“Walking.”

“Not by yourself this late. I’ll walk you.”

The walk was comfortably quiet, and John kissed her again at the door, cupping her jaw in his hands.

“Can I see you again soon?” He asked, tracing kisses over her ear and down below her jaw.

“Of course. Tomorrow even, if you like.” Natalia replied, running her fingers through his hair in a way that made him shiver. He left a lovebite on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Possessive in a way that lit a fire in his belly.

“Goodnight John.” Natalia practically purred, guiding him up from her neck to steal a final kiss.

He left her once she had gone inside and clicked the lock shut on the door. He had a lot to think about, but first, he needed a cold shower.


End file.
